How to Train Your Dragon: We are Family
by Riani I
Summary: Astrid returns from an overnight trip to find Hiccup hanging around with another girl and a mysterious dragon terrorizes Berk.
1. Chapter 1

_**Riani here! I hope you enjoy my new story inspired by the How to Train Your Dragon Movie/TV show/ book (well not as much the book, but a little bit!) As always reviews are welcome and appreciated.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Hiccup waited on the dock watching the still far away ship approach. Earlier that day his father had told him of its arrival. Hiccup was excited but a little bit nervous.

These newcomers were friends of Berk, but they had not visited since before Hiccup met his dragon Toothless, and changed life on Berk forever.

Hiccup had turned a dragon killing island into a dragon riding island, and there was no telling how the visitors were going to react. Stoic had ordered all dragons to remain out of sight until the situation could be explained fully, and who best to do the job?

Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed in exasperation as the boat continued to move slowly towards port. Stoic came down to stand next to his son.

"Are you ready, Hiccup?"

"To convince a bunch of dragon hating vikings that 'no it's ok we like dragons now!' Yeah I'm great Dad."

"You'll be fine, you did it once already, remember?"

Hiccup remembered. He remembered almost losing Toothless, having to battle a huge monster of death, nearly dying, and waking up missing a limb.

"Yes, and that was a piece of cake…" Hiccup muttered.

* * *

Keila watched as the shore came closer and closer. She hadn't been to Berk in so long. It felt like it had been forever since her family had left the island to help solidify the bond between the Viking tribes of Berk and Rus.

This had been her home once, and so it would be again. The ship would make port and leave the next day after a shoot meeting of the chiefs, but Keila would not be leaving with it.

Rus was no longer somewhere she felt safe. At least on Berk she knew she would protected and she wouldn't have to worry about the one thing that scared her most.

Dragons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hiccup shifted the weight off his prosthetic leg and breathed a shuddering breath. He wished his friends were around, well some of them. He missed Toothless, his dragon and best friend, who would help him relax, and Astrid, his friend…girlf- anyway she would give him advice, or hit him, maybe both…probably both.

But Toothless was staying out of site in Hiccup's room and Astrid had left the day before on an overnight trip.

The visiting vikings filed off the boat. Each greeting Stoick with respect and occasionally nodding towards Hiccup.

A tall, muscular viking stepped ashore and pulled Stoick into a bracing embrace.

"Stoick the Vast, my old friend." The man clapped Stoick on the shoulder.

"Garknot the Wing-splitter." Stoick nearly whispered the last part, but it didn't matter Hiccup knew the stories about this viking.

He had become allies with the tribe of Berk by helping stop a herd of dragons from ravaging Berk. According to the stories he had at one point in the battle been cornered by three dragons and he defeated them by slicing one of the dragon's wings up the middle. The dragon had been so disoriented it spun out of control and knocked the other two dragons off a nearby cliff.

The viking was cordial enough, but he was known as a very talented dragon killer.

"Ah, and young Hiccup from what I've heard you've become quite the dragon conquerer yourself. From the stories I would have thought you were…well bigger…but I guess you always were a small one."

Hiccup bristled at the comment, but pushed passed it. He had to make a good impression."Yes…uh…sir. Actually there's something I need to discuss-"

"Ah, Hiccup don't you think we should let guests relax for a moment in the Hall before we jump into business. Don't ya think?" Stoick said.

"Ah, yes Stoick I agree, but first there is something that I think you should know…"

Someone stepped up behind Garknot. It was a girl around Hiccup's age and height. She had brown hair that was messily tied into a braid. Strands of hair fell around her face framing in her fair skin, freckles, and blueish green eyes that were very familiar.

"Keila?" Hiccup said in disbelief.

"Hiccup?" Keila said a smile forming on her face.

"W-wow I had no idea you were coming to! It's so good to see you! Wh-what about your parents? Are they here too?" Hiccup said hugging her.

Keila's eyes immediately were downcast, and Hiccup knew something was wrong.

Garknot cleared his throat. "They…um…they're gone. Killed in an attack."

Hiccup's breath seemed to stop and everyone got very quiet. Keila looked like she might cry.

Death was something that was common to vikings, especially when dealing with dragons, but Keila and her family were good people and Hiccup had been close to them when he was little.

Stoick broke the silence, "Yes…well let us go up to the Hall. It seems there is much to discuss." He looked like he was holding back a lot of emotions, then again he was a viking emotion wasn't exactly something he was good at, unless it was anger.

Stoick had been very close friends with Keila's father, even before he had married her mother. Hiccup could only imagine his father's thoughts at the moment.

They trudged up to the Hall quietly. Hiccup let Keila lean on him and Stoick and Garknot seemed to be discussing what had happened to her parents. From what Hiccup could hear a large white Whispering Death had attacked their ship while they were out scouting. The dragon was driven away but the ship was destroyed and sank.

Hiccup inhaled sharply he was fairly certain he knew the dragon they were talking about.

Keila looked like she was trying not to listen. She, like Hiccup had never been what you'd call a killer. She had always been gentle and soft-hearted. While you couldn't call her a coward by any means, she had never been very strong or particularly fierce. Now she looked just broken.

Hiccup thought he knew a way to cheer her up, but first he had to convince everyone that dragon's weren't the killers everyone thought. Of course, now that would be even harder it seemed.

* * *

Seeing Hiccup again had made Keila a little happier. After all they had been best friends when they were little, she just wished it was under different circumstances.

Everyone gathered in Berk's Great Hall and greeted old friends while getting some food and drink.

Hiccup looked a little nervous to her. Some of his friends came and sat down with them. It took a moment, but Keila began to remember their names.

The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who when they were 5 used to set just about as many fires as dragons had.

The large yet lovable Fishlegs, the guy couldn't hurt a fly.

And Snotlout who was well…"Why hello there." He winked at Keila.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. Keila wondered if any of them would remember her, they had never exactly been friends.

"Who is your friend Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"Don't you guys recognize her? It's Keila, my -"

Stoick yelled over everyone to be heard.

"Quiet down! Quiet down everyone!"

The rumble of vikings voices subsided. Everyone turned to face Stoick.

"Today we gather and celebrate old friends and alliances, and to honor those who can't be with us." Keila looked down.

"Now friends there is something we must discuss. This is not going to be easy, but I hope you will keep an open mind. Son?"

Hiccup gulped next to Keila and stood up. He went to stand in front of the Hall.

"Um…Hello…I'm Hiccup and I wanted to talk to you about…dragons."

The visitors in the hall watched Hiccup questioningly. The way he spoke unnerved them a bit. Hiccup realized there was nothing he could do but just say it straight.

"We don't kill dragons on Berk anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The hall erupted in shouts of questions and protests. Garknot shouted loudest of all.

"Stoick what is this?!"

The visitors from Rus seemed very confused and disgruntled. The people of Berk tried to come to Hiccup's aid. There shouts from both sides and the sound of the vikings became deafening.

"Please, just let me explain! Listen to me! Come on!"

Hiccup ran back and forth raising his voice. Finally Stoick came to his aid.

"QUIET!" He yelled striking his axe into the nearest table.

Everyone went silent, but looks of confusion were on almost everyone's faces. Ruff and Tuff looked disappointed that a fight hadn't broken out. Keila looked downright scared.

"Thanks Dad. Listen everyone please. This isn't easy to understand I know, but please just let me show you." Hiccup said as calmly as he could manage.

Hiccup started to explain how he brought down a Night Fury, and hadn't been able to finish the job. He explained how within the coming weeks he slowly learned more and more about the dragon and eventually befriended it.

The whole hall scoffed.

Hiccup continued to explain how he learned to tame dragons and eventually ride them.

He had everyone's attention now.

"They aren't what we thought they were, they protect themselves. That's all."

Whoa déjà vu, Hiccup thought.

Half the Rusians seemed interested, the other half still looked unconvinced.

Garknot started laughing, "Oh you had me Stoick you did! Stoick the Vast making peace with dragons. This boy…taming a Night Fury. That's a good one!"

"It's no joke, Garknot." Stoick rumbled.

Hiccup sighed and put his fingers to his lips and whistled as loud as he could.

Outside whining roar could be heard and the doors of the great hall burst open and a blur of black scales raced towards Hiccup and tackled him.

All the visitors from Rus were on their feet weapons in hand. Ruff and Tuff looked excited again. Stoick held Garknot back as Hiccup pushed Toothless off and used the dragon's head to pull himself to his feet.

"Hey bud. It's okay." Hiccup crooned as he pet Toothless trying to keep him calm.

Toothless's eyes narrowed and he snarled as he turned and put himself between Hiccup and the weapons that now filled the hall. Hiccup rubbed Toothless on the head and said softly, "It's okay, it's okay."

Toothless turned and purred at Hiccup.

"Put your weapons away." Stoick ordered looking straight into the stunned eyes of Garknot. The old viking stared at Stoick as if if he were trying to gauge if the chief was serious.

"Away." Stoick reiterated.

Garknot waved to his people and they all reluctantly sheathed their weapons. Hiccup looked at Garknot and tried to think about the fact that the man was at least two times Hiccup's size.

"Sir, if you would just let me show you." Hiccup carefully stepped over to the Rusian chief with Toothless following behind him.

Hiccup motioned for the chief's hand and pulled him over to Toothless. Toothless waited patiently as the chief stared at the dragon obvious apprehension in his face.

Everyone in the room held their breath. Time seemed to pass slowly as the Chief slowly reached towards the dragon and then back again.

Finally Stoick had had enough, "Oh for the love of Odin!" Stoick grabbed Garknot's hand and put it on Toothless's snout.

Garknot froze and got very tense. Toothless looked up at the chief and over to Hiccup. He started to look a little impatient. Hiccup just nodded in encouragement. Garknot scanned the dragon and felt the softness of his nose. The chief started to relax ever so slightly. Then suddenly Toothless inhaled sharply and Garknot tensed up again pulling back. Toothless sneezed, and then cocked his head to the side and looked up at the burly chief.

Garknot burst into laughter, and slapped Stoick on the back. Hiccup exhaled in relief. Everyone in the hall seemed to relax and get excited again. "Boy, I want to hear more about these dragons." Garknot boomed.

Hiccup smiled out at the crowd and searched the tables for his friends, they would need to go get the arena ready for Garknot and his warriors to come over. He found them, but he realized someone was missing. Keila had been sitting with them, but now she was gone.

* * *

Keila pulled her knees to her chest and gave a shuddery breath. She scratched the thin white scar that lined her wrist and disappeared under her sleeve.

She felt ashamed of herself. She had trembled while listening to Hiccup's story, and when the dragon came in…it's amazing she hadn't screamed when she ran out. She had thought she was going to be safe on Berk, but it looked like not only were there dragons here…they were welcome.

She started to reconsider her decision to move back to Berk.

She ran her fingers through the soil and wished her parents were still around, and that she wasn't so afraid all the time.

"Keila?"

Keila jumped and yelped at the voice. She turned around to see Hiccup holding his hands out. "Hey it's ok, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you!"

Keila relaxed, "It's okay."

"Where did you go? You missed Toothless sneezing all over Garknot." Hiccup smiled.

Keila laughed nervously, "Oh…funny."

"Are you ok? You seem a little…freaked out."

"Yeah…yeah it's nothing…" Keila brushed it off and put on a fake smile. She knew she couldn't fool him forever, he knew her too well.

"I'm really sorry to hear about your parents…they were great." Hiccup said softly.

"Yeah…" Keila leaned back against some crates and jumped when the rattled forward. A rumbling moan came from the other side. She looked up and came face to face with two huge green cat eyes swimming in a sea of black scales, a Night Fury.

Keila flung herself away and screamed, pulling out her dagger.

Hiccup jumped up between them and pushed Toothless back, "It's okay, it's okay! Toothless! You scared her! Sorry about that he tends to do that. There's really nothing to be…scared…of." Hiccup got a really good look at Keila's face and saw the terror in her eyes, her raised dagger.

"Keila…are…are you afraid of dragons?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hiccup looked at Keila's face, he had never seen her this scared, even when they had been little. She had always liked the dragons when they were small, she said they were pretty. Hiccup remembered when they used to hide under the bed during attacks she'd always tried to sneak out and see. She had been the reason Hiccup started to get interested in dragons when they were kids.

They had grown up together, and while Hiccup had never considered himself to exactly have been a coward, he'd always thought Keila to be the braver one. Hiccup had been clever and while Keila had been gentle she had usually been just crazy enough to go along with Hiccup's schemes.

But, now Hiccup saw a look on the girl's face that he never imagine he'd see on her. It was pure terror. He thought about the last time he had seen her. It had been a little less than three years since their last visit.

Keila's family had moved away to Rus when Hiccup and Keila were both almost six years old, but they came back to visit about every few years.

On their last visit they had both been about ten years old. Hiccup had immediately dragged Keila off to show her his drawings and how good he was getting in Gobber's forge. They snuck off and went exploring. When they came back they were laughing and having so much fun they hardly noticed that the village was in full alert. Dragons had set the eastern side of the village on fire and everyone was busy trying to put out the fire and bring down the dragons.

Keila had gotten really excited and grabbed Hiccup's hand and went to find the tallest tree they could climb so they would be able to see the dragons. Long story short the tree ended up getting knocked down with the kids inside it. They weren't hurt too bad, Keila had a broken wrist, and Hiccup had a bump on his head, and both of their ears were ringing from the screaming lecture they were given by Stoick and Keila's father. Hiccup remembered the gist, they were both too small, and they shouldn't be outside, and what were they doing in that tree, and they could have been killed.

Keila never even flinched, she was having the time of her life, Hiccup had seen it in her eyes.

This girl before him now was not that girl.

"Keila, it's ok. Toothless couldn't hurt a fly. You don't have to be scared of him." Hiccup said softly.

Toothless grunted in disagreement. Hiccup shot him a look. Keila still looked scared.

"Keila come-"

"Make it go away."

Hiccup was taken aback, "Um."

"Make it go away, I know you can." Keila said shakily, not taking her eyes away from Toothless.

Hiccup turned to Toothless and waved him away, Toothless looked at him questioningly. "Go on bud we'll catch up."

Toothless bounded away at that, and Hiccup turned back to Keila.

"Keila, what happened to you?"

Keila tore her eyes away from the spot Toothless had just occupied and glanced at Hiccup before looking down at her hands. "Everyone's afraid of dragon's Hiccup, don't be ridiculous." She mumbled.

"You never were." Hiccup sat down on the ground in front of her, his artificial leg clicking into place. Keila stared at his leg for a minute, Hiccup wondered if this was the first time she had noticed it since she had arrived. Keila scoffed, catching Hiccup off guard.

"How'd that happen Hicc? One of your schemes? So I'm guessing I was actually right about the axe-apult?" Keila chuckled. She was trying to change the subject.

Hiccup looked offended, "Hey that axe-apult was a great idea you were the only one-"

"-and your dad, and Gobber-"

"-would've revolutionized how vikings fought dragons-"

"-definitely would've given Gobber a lot of business in the prosthetic department."

"Besides that's not even what happened!"

"Well then, what did?"

Keila crossed her arms and stared him down with her eyebrow raised. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, remember the story I was telling in hall?"

Keila nodded.

Hiccup told her how in order to make peace with the dragons there was a battle against a dragon that had been controlling them all. Hiccup and Toothless had led the other teens in an effort to bring the massive dragon down.

"Toothless damaged it inside and we led it into a dive that it couldn't pull out of. When we were trying to escape from the fire the dragon's tail hit Toothless and I fell off and was knocked out. I don't exactly know what happened after that. The last thing I remember is falling, and then waking up in my room days later. My dad won't talk about it much but he thinks Toothless tried to catch me and he accidentally-"

"So that dragon took your leg, it almost killed you and you hang out with it? You keep it as a pet? It lives in your house, Hiccup are you insane?" Keila stared at Hiccup like she seriously was considering his mental stability.

"Toothless saved my life, Keila! If he hadn't caught me I would have died." Hiccup said an edge creeping into his tone.

Keila started to argue but stopped and looked down as if she were searching for words. Hiccup leaned forward to look into her face.

"Alright, I answered your question. Now, I asked you first, what happened?"

Keila looked down at her hands and stumbled for words she looked up at Hiccup and he could tell she was struggling.

"Hiccup I was there when my parents were killed. Garknot told your dad they were scouting, but really they…that dragon came out of nowhere. It wasn't provoked we didn't attack it or anything. You said they protect themselves…"

Hiccup nodded,"That's right."

"Wrong!"

"That dragon came out of nowhere and attacked my parents' boat and they weren't prepared for an attack from a dragon that big so they decided to try and get away. It chased them and tore the ship apart. It wasn't protecting itself! It was slaughter! And I had a great view from the shore."

"Keila-"

"Hiccup, I hate dragons and nothing you can say will change my mind." Keila rubbed her arm.

Hiccup started to say something else but they were interrupted by the flutter of wings. Keila's eyes widened and her hand tightened on her dagger. Fishlegs landed behind them on his dragon Meatlug and it looked like Toothless was coming up behind them.

"Uh…hey Fishlegs what's up?" Hiccup said putting a hand on Keila's

"Hiccup everyone is waiting up at the Academy for you, Snotlout said he could stall them-"

"Ah…ok, ok we're coming."

Hiccup turned to Keila. "Keila come to the Academy with me, let me prove to you that dragons aren't what you think."

Keila stared at Hiccup obviously unconvinced.

"Uh…Hiccup? We should get going." Fishlegs

Hiccup sighed, the fastest way up to the Academy was flying and Keila wasn't getting on any dragon's back anytime soon.

"Meet us up there Keila, you'll see." Hiccup said as he walked over to Toothless.

"Hiccup she probably won't make it up there before dark, and by then everyone will be coming back." Fishlegs whispered from Meatlug's back. Toothless snorted as if he was bored with the whole topic, and then suddenly he took off in Keila's direction.

Toothless charged her, Keila screamed and at first held out her knife but then scrambled to her feet to try and get away.

Hiccup grabbed at Toothless's head and tried to pull him up. "Toothless what are you doing, you are just making it worse!"

Toothless took off. He flew above Keila and swooped down and picked her up in his claws. He lifted her up into the air and she dropped her dagger. Hiccup relaxed a little, he understood what Toothless was thinking now, he thought. Keila was crying and screaming.

"Careful, Toothless. Don't drop her. Keila it's okay!" Hiccup called down to her. They turned towards the academy. Toothless continued to ascend, though. "Hey bud getting a little high up, aren't we?"

Keila started to calm down a little, that is until Toothless dropped her.


End file.
